star_wars_original_trilogyfandomcom-20200215-history
Luke Skywalker
Luke Skywalker '''was a moisture farmer who became a Jedi and joined the Rebel Alliance. He was responsible for blowing up the Death Star and defeating the Empire. '''Biography Life on Tatooine Luke Skywalker was sent to Tatooine to live with his aunt and uncle because Obi Wan Kenobi wanted to hide Luke from his father, Darth Vader. Although Luke did not know that Vader was his father. When droids R2D2 and C3PO arrived on Tatooine with the secret plans for the Death Star, they were captured by Jawas and sold to Luke. R2D2 had been given the Death Star plans by Princess Leia Organa of the Rebel Alliance and was to give them to Obi Wan. Luke was informed about this by C3PO. Luke knew Obi Wan and they went outside, only to be attacked by Tusken Raiders and saved by Obi Wan. Obi Wan saw the message from Leia and told Luke about his father Anakin Skywalker, who was murdered by Darth Vader. Luke was given Anakin's lightsaber. When returning to his home, Luke realized his home was destroyed and Owen and Beru had been killed along with the Jawas. Luke went with Obi Wan to Mos Eisley where they met Han Solo and Chewbacca, two pilots that would fly them to Alderaan. Battle of Yavin Little did they know that Alderaan had been destroyed by the Death Star and when they arrived the boarded the battle station. And attempted and successfully saved Leia. Unfortunatley, Obi Wan and Vader had engaged in a lightsaber duel. ]] With Vader killing Obi Wan, Luke, Solo, Chewbacca and Leia fled to Yavin to plan an attack on the Death Star. During the battle, Luke managed to destroy the battle station. Battle of Hoth A few years later, during the battle of Hoth, Luke was captured by a Wampa but amnaged to cut off it's arm and escape it. Also during the battle, Luke managed to defeat an AT-AT Walker. Training on Dagobah Obi Wan contacted Luke through the Force and told him to go to Dagobah to learn from Yoda. On Dagobah, it took a while to find Yoda (who started hitting R2 at first) but eventually Luke managed to learn from Yoda. First Duel with Darth Vader Luke left Dagobah to Cloud City, where he fought Darth Vader for the very first time. Luke and Vader fought until Luke lost his hand. Vader managed to reveal to Luke the fact that Vader was infact Anakin Skywalker. Luke did not believe Vader. And let himself fall into a pit. He was rescued and given a new hand. End of the Galactic Civil War Rescuing Han Solo Luke planned a rescue mission to free Han from Jabba the Hutt. Leia released Solo out of his carbonite freeze but was captured by Jabba. Luke went to meet with Jabba and had to fight the Rancor. Luke, Solo and Chewbacca were sentenced to the Sarlacc Pit. Luke turned the tables and managed to kill several of Jabba's guards. Leia killed Jabba and they all managed to escape. Yoda's Death Luke went to Dagobah once more to ask Yoda if Vader really was his father. Yoda confirmed this just before dying. Rebel Briefing and arrival on Endor Luke arrived at a meeting with the Rebel Alliance where Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar talked about Death Star ll, which was located by the forest moon of Endor. On Endor, the Rebels met some Ewoks. The Ewoks worshipped C3PO and became the Rebel Alliance's allies. Luke revealed to Leia that she was his sister. Confrontation with the Emperor Luke was captured and brought to Vader, who took him to the Emperor. The Emperor tried to turn Luke to the Dark Side but Luke resisted. Luke ended up having one final duel with Vader and cut off Vader's hand. The Emperor tried to get Luke to join the Dark Side but failed again. Angered, the Emperor unleashed Force Lightning onto Luke. Unable to watch his son die, Vader lunged at the Emperor and picked him up. The Emperor was thrown into a reactor shaft and Luke carried Vader away. Vader's Death and Celebration Soon, Vader died because of the Emperor's lightning zapping through him. On Endor, the Rebels celebrated the destruction of the Empire. Behind the Scenes Luke was portrayed by Mark Hamill in all of the films. In the original version of Return of the Jedi, Luke is meant to become a Sith Lord and kill his friends but George Lucas decided to have that cut. Appearances * A New Hope (First Appearance) * Empire Strikes Back * Return of the Jedi Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Heroes Category:Characters from Canon Category:Characters from Legends Category:Humans